jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Smocza Wybranka/Oczami Nocnej Furii
Będzie to opko dotyczące Nocnej Furii. Wiem, że pewnie takich jest sporo, no ale cóż :). Kiedy smoki będą mówić, ludzie będą słyszeć tylko ryki. Czyli standard ;). Nie przeciągam dłużej. Może ktoś przeczyta... PROLOG Ogromna łąka płonęła. Smoki uciekały w popłochu przed dwunożnymi istotami. Niektóre odlatywały, jednak inne zostały złapane w sieci, przez co nie mogły odlecieć. Jeszcze inne uciekały do lasu. Wśród uciekających smoków było kilka Nocnych Furii. - Eyriz! (czyt. Ejriz) - ryknęła jedna z nich. Samica rzuciła się w stronę leżącego na ziemi jaja, które znajdowało się blisko ludzi. Ktoś jednak złapał ją za kark nim zdąrzyła do niego dobiec. - Co ty robisz Moon?! - warknęła w stronę Nocnej Furii, która ją złapała. - Ona tam została! - Spokojnie - powiedział Moon ukrywając smutek. - Ludzie cię dopadną! - Nie obchodzi mnie to! - Jeśli rzucisz się jej na ratunek, zauważą to i zabiją ciebie i Eyriz! - po policzku Moona spłynęła łza. - Jest szansa, że nie zauważą jaja. Wtedy będzie bezpieczna. Samica zaczęła płakać. Ludzie byli tuż, tuż. Strzelali strzałami oraz sieciami. Ostatni raz spojrzała w stronę jaja i szepnęła: - Kocham cię, Eyriz... Oboje wzbili się w powietrze, jednak strzała dosięgnęła łapy samicy. - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - ryknęła z bólu. - Lirit! - warknął przerażony Moon. - Nic mi nie jest! Moon spojrzał na ludzi. Strzelił plazmą akurat takj, by ta zniszczyła strzałę lecącą na nich. (Dlaczego smoki nie zabiły ludzi od razu? Otóż w tym opowiadaniu smoki nie lubią zabijać. Wolą odstraszyć przeciwnika. Dlatego to takie wspaniałe stworzenia ;)). - Leć przodem! - rzucił Moon. - Ja będę cię osłaniać! Wszystkie smoki pouciekały. Ludzie powoli zaczęli odchodzić. Jeden z nich był wyraźnie wściekły. Robił innym wyrzuty, że nie potrafią złapać żadnego smoka. W końcu i on odszedł, jednak krzyknął, że to nie koniec... Oczami Nocnej Furii# 1: Noc i strach Byłam w jakiejś strasznie niewygodnej pozycji. Widziałam tylko ciemność. Próbowałam się poruszyć. Ściany, które czułam, nagle pękły. Wypadłam z jajka i zrobiłam kilka fikołków zanim stanęłam na łapkach. Było dosyć ciemno. Środek lata (wiem, bo czułam jego zapach :P). Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Nikogo nie widziałam, nie słyszałam, nie czułam. Byłam sama. Zdana tylko na siebie, jednak jeszcze tego nie rozumiałam. - Jest tu ktoś? - pisnęłam, bo tego dźwięku raczej się nie da nazwać rykiem. Odpowiedziała mi jedynie głucha cisza. Zaczęłam szlochać. Zwinęłam się w kłębek obok skorupek jaja. Po chwili usłyszałam jakieś dźwięki. To były kroki. Moje źrenice zwężyły się, a ja skoczyłam w krzaki. Usłyszałam głosy. Po chwili zobaczyłam też jakieś dziwne dwunożne istoty. I miały ogień na patyku! A nie w paszczy. To naprawdę dziwne. Nie miały też skrzydeł i zamiast chodzić poziomo chodziły pionowo. Skuliłam się ze strachu. - Dziwne, że żadne nie wróciły - powiedziała jedna istota. - Nie martw się, panie, na pewno niedługo wrócą - odpowiedziała druga. - Tak. Te gady zawsze wracają - powiedziała ta pierwsza. - Chcę mieć Nocną Furię ! Będzie z niej ładny dywanik. Nie wiedziałam, co to ten cały dywanik, ale pomysł mi się nie podobał. Niespodziewanie kichnęłam. Te istoty to usłyszały. Zaczęłam się powoli wycofywać. Jedna z nich wzięła do ręki coś, co tak dziwnie błyszczało. Podeszła do krzaków, w których byłam i... Już się nie wycofywałam. Uciekałam najszybciej jak mogłam. Te dziwne istoty mnie goniły. Rzucały we mnie jakimiś dziwnymi przedmiotami, które były podłużne i ostre na końcu. Jakoś ich unikałam. W końcu skoczyłam pod jakiś inny krzak. Trzęsłam się ze strachu. Zwinęłam się w kulkę. Cichutko piszczałam. "Chyba ich zgubiłam" - pomyślałam. Ze zmęczenia zasnęłam. Pierwszą w życiu noc przetrwałam. Nie wiedziałam, że życie jest takie trudne... ' ' Chcecie next? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania